


[Podfic of] A Clean Line Across The Sea

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve is happy being a junior queenrider in Benden Weyr, with lots of friends and few commitments, until a transferred bronzerider named Adrianne makes her think about wanting a more lasting connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Clean Line Across The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Clean Line Across The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829152) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Clean%20Line%20Across%20The%20Sea.mp3) [16 MB] ||| [m4b](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Clean%20Line%20Across%20The%20Sea.m4b) [17 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 34:12

**Streaming:**  



End file.
